The Four shall Meet
by a.t
Summary: Two old rangers meet two rangers from power rangers in space *Chapter 3 added*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I didn't create the Power Ranger Saban did I just write the story . 

Timeline:Power Rangers In Space 

Comment:This is my first Fanfiction so don't shoot me if it is stupid.And *this means someone is thinking* 

The Four Shall Meet by: 

kimberly_anne_hart 

In Angel Grove at the Surf Spot Andros and T.J were eating and talking about the past.After they ate they decided to go for a walk in the park.As they were walking tengas attacked ."Woah what are those things?"He asked Andros why he kicked one in the stomach."I don't know"Andros as he struggled against them.In a matter of minutes they were taken to Lord Zedd's Serpentera and were thrown in the dungeon. 

Meanwhile at the head of Serpentera Lord Zedd contacted Astronema."Astronema I got the two rangers you wanted now you get the ones I want."Astronema looked at Lord Zedd."Fine which ones do you want?"Zedd smiled."Kimberly Anne Hart and Aishia Cambell."Astronema smiles back."Fine you will get them as soon as possible.Bye Zedd"Astronema smiled to her self."Ecliptor go to Florida and get Kimberly and Aishia NOW!!!And don't fail me again."Ecliptor bows"I wont my princess. Quantrons come with me."He says as he leaves the room 

In Florida Kim is watching t.v. when someone knocks at the door.*Who could that be.*Kim thinks to herself as she turned off her t.v. and walked to the door."Hello.Ohmigod Aishia what are you doing here?"Kim screamed as she hugger her best friend.Aishia smiles at her."I found a cure for the animals and told them I missed you and was coming to see you."She said as Kim smiled back."I missed you too come in grab a seat." 

Meanwhile on Serpentera Andros and T.J. were watching them from the dungeon."Who do you think they are?"Andros asked T.J. "Probably old rangers that Zedd fought against and wanted to get back at them."T.J ansewed. Then they turned back to the screen as they heard the girl's scream. 

"Ohmigod what are these things."Kim screamed as a quantron hit her in the stomach knocking her to the ground."I don't know but, I don't think they are Rita or Zedd's though."Aishia said as she punched one in the face."Then why are they after us?"Kim asked as she got back up."They are evil and we were rangers that is the only reason I can think of."Aishia said as two quantrons came and grabbed both of them from behind.Kim screamed ."Let go of me you metal reject." Then they were teleported to the Dark Fortress and taken to Astronema.Astronema checked the two girls over."Why would Zedd want you pathetic looking girls?"Astronema asked."Who are you calling pathetic?"Aishia snapped at her."You of course cause I surely am not."Kim started laughing at that comment and Astronema glared at her."Why are you laughing?"She yelled."You saying your not pathetic when the rangers kick your butt each time you attack them."Astronema for the second time glared at her."You know if it wasn't for Zedd having the two rangers I want I would destroy you know shut up while I contact him." 

"Zedd I got the two girls you wanted but, you are lucky I didn't kill them."Zedd smiled at that comment then he saw Kim and Aishia by her sidewith chains around their wrists."So they are already giving you feel lucky you didn't have to fight them .So Kim Aishia how are doing?"Zedd asked the girls Kim just glared at him."What do you want with us Zedd?" Zedd smiled."You know you always were stubborn.I want my revenge."Aishia glared at him."Why you know we can beat you at anything you do."Zedd glared at her."Not with what I have in mind. Astronema will you join me and become a team we will have two rangers and two ex rangers that we can turn evil. So what do you say?"Zedd asked Astronema. 

Astronema smiled evilly."Why not but why don't we use the for for ransom against the rest of the rangers instead?Zedd smiles back."Sounds good to me but we will be staying at the Dark Fortress since there is more room there.""That sounds fine to me." Astronema says as Zedd begins to talk."Fine I will be there in ten minutes until then bye. "Zedd said then the screen goes blank. "Ecliptor put these two in the dungeon now. "Astronema yelled ."Yes princess."He said as he grabbed the two and threw them in the dungeon. 

Ten minutes later Lord Zedd , Goldar, the tengas ,T.J., and Andros arrived at the Dark Fortress. Astronema sees them walk in."Its about time you got here."She snaps at Zedd."I got here when I told you I would be here. "Zedd snapped back "Fine Ecliptor why don't you put Andros and T.J. with the girls.Me and Zedd need to talk business. "Ecliptor bow at her and grabs Andros and T.J."Let's go rangers ."Ecliptor says and took them to the dungeon and throws them in with Kim and Aishia. "Have fun." He said before locking the door and walking off. 

"This is just great I come to Florida to see you and then we end up getting captured by some witch that we don't even know figures huh."Aishia said to Kim who was really upset about this whole thing cause her Pan Global games were supposed to be that night.Andros and T.J heard what she had said. "Her name is Astronema she is the Princess of evil. "Andros told them. Kim looks at them. "Great she is the Princess of evil that is just great and if you don't mind me asking who the heck are you guys? "Andros looks at her .*God she is beautiful .I never really looked at her before. *he thought to himself. "My name is Andros I am the red astro ranger and I am from KO-35.And this is T.J. the blue astro ranger from earth and who are you guys? "Kim looks at him smiles ."My name is Kim and I was the first pink ranger of earth and this is my best friend in the entire world Aishia and she was the second yellow ranger of earth ."Andros and T.J. smiled and shook their hands ."Nice to meet you."They said.Kim and Aishia smiled back ."Nice to meet you too." 

To Be Continued 

Please E-mail me at [kimberly_anne_hart@yahoo.com][1] for any comments Thanks:) 

   [1]: mailto:kimberly_anne_hart@yahoo.com



	2. The Four Shall Meet Part 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Power Rangers Saban does

Timeline:Power Rangers In Space

Summary:The first part left off with Astronema and Lord Zedd capturing Andros,Kim,T.J,and Aishia and then they joined sides to turn them against Cassie Carlos and Ashely.Also Andros started to like Kim

The Four Shall Meet Part 2

On the Megaship-

Ashely,Cassie,and Carlos were searching for Andros and T.J. Cassie looked at them"Where could they be?"She asked them."I'm not sure but I am starting to get really worried."Ashely said.Carlos looked at both of them."We should try to stay calm we will find them ok."He said as they all went back to searching for them.Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress Lord Zedd was going over their plan to turn Andros ,T.J. ,Kim , and Aishia against the other rangers."So if this all works out we can use them also to get their powers away from them and Dark Specter can go on with his idea to destroy Zordon."Astronema smiled."I like the way you think but, what about the other ex rangers that are probably still around?"She asked him."We will deal with them later."He said.

In the dungeon Aishia and Kim were talking about the old days while T.J. and Andros were figuring away to get them out of there.Andros looked at Kim and Aishia ."You know the least you two could do was help us get out of her."Aishia smiled ."Sorry we got into our conversation what do you want us to do?"She asked him."Well look around for any little opening or crack in the wall that we might be able to break to get us out of here.Can you do that?"He asked them.Kim looked at him."I think we might be able to but I am not sure it depends if you guys can help us up."She said laughing as Aishia nodded her head. T.j. stood there and shook his head."Girls ."He said as he and Andros helped them up."Thanks ."Kim said to Andros."No problem."He said.KIm smiled at him then went with Aishia to look around like he told them to do.When she caught up with Aishia she was still smiling."Girl you got it bad."Aishia said Kim looked at her ."What are you talking about?"Kim asked her."Oh come on don't even say you don't have a thing for him.."Aishia said.Kim started blushing but didn't answer her.

Meanwhile on the Megaship the other rangers were still looking for them."Rangers Astronema probable has them in her dungeon she will contact us when she wants us to know what she has in mind ."Why don't you go to the Surf Spot until then I will contact you if anything happens."Alpha said.Carlos nodded ."Ok but contact us the minute you hear anything."Alpha looked at him."You got it ."He said as the rangers went through the jump tubes and went to Earth."Man I really hope the others ok."Carlos said while they walking through the park to the Surf Spot."Yea I know so do I."Cassie said.Ashely nodded in agreement.When they arrived to at he Surf Spot they sat down at their usual table and ordered some french fries since they weren't really hungry. While they were eating a guy a little older then them walked in who was wearing ablack shirt blue jeans.Ashely saw him and pointed him out."Hey you guys isn't that Adam."She said as Cassie and Carlos looked over ."Yea it is."Cassie said."Hey Adam come here."She said waving him over to where they were sitting.

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress Astronema and Lord Zedd were watching them.Zedd smiled ."Well if it isn't Adam looks like we have one more to destroy."Astronema looked at him."Why he is powerless he couldn't us even if he tried."She said."Correction he has the black morphin power along with Kim, Aishia, Tommy, Rocky,and Billy."He said."Why didn't you tell me that earlier."She asked him."You didn't need to know I said we would deal with them later."He said.In the dungeon Aishia and Kim were still talking about Kim's crush on Andros but also looking for anything that could help them escape.Aishia went over to where T.J .and Andros were at."Hey T.J. can I talk to Andros for a second please ?"She asked smiling sweetly at him."Yea sure I will go help Kim."He said as we went over to KIm but still lookin at Aishia.When Kim noticed him she smiled."So you like Aishia huh?"She said."No I was just trying to figure out what they are talking about ."He said."Uh-huh sure.Like I beleive that."She said laughing at him.

Meanwhile on Earth Carlos,Cassie,and Ashely were telling Adam about Andros and T.J. being captured."Alpha is right the best thing you can do is wait for them to make the first move cause if you don't you will be so tired from looking for them that when Astronema attacks you will be to exausted to fight."Adam told him."Yea easy enough for you to say you barely know them."Ashely said."But I know what it's like beleive me it has happened enough to me so I know what it is like."He said.Ashely nodded ."I guess your right sorry."She said Adam smiled."It's ok."After awhile they decided to leave the Surf Spot and go to the park."Hold it right there rangers."Ecliptor yelled. "Quanatrons attack them now."He yelled as the rangers got in to a fighting stance.The quanatrons obeyed their orders and attacked them . Adam decided to go after Ecliptor while the others fought against the quantrons.Ecliptor had his back turne away from Adam so he used it to his advantage and kicked him in his back."You foolish human you will pay for that."he said as he kicked Adam in his stomach.Then punched him in the face. Adam fell to the ground in pain got back up on his feet then hit Ecliptor with a side kick.While he was fighting Ecliptor the otherswere being easily outnumbered by hte quanatrons.Cassie was on the ground being kicked by two of them while Ashely was just being knocked to the ground .Carlos had got most of them off of him and was trying to help the others when Goldar showed up."Not so fast."He said as he grabbed him by his shirt and through him into the tree and knocked him to the ground.And started kicking him in his stomach.When Adam saw what was going on he kicked Ecliptor down and went to help Carlos."Leave him alone Goldar."He said."Or what your powerless remember and even if you tried morphing it would probably destroy you."Goldar said."I don't need my powers to defeat you."He said as him and Goldar started to battle it out . After awhile Goldar and Ecliptor bailed out of the battle."You won this time rangers but beleive next time you won't be so lucky."Ecliptor said as they teleported back to the ship."What do you think that was all about?"Cassie asked the others."They are planning something and i think Zedd is in on it let's get back to your guy's ship their is something I want to check out."Adam said as they got on the galaxy gliders and left.

On the Dark Fortress Astronema smiled evily "that was great now the rangers and Adam are all worn out it is time to turn the others evil."She said to Zedd."I told you it would work let's finish the machine then we can finish are plan."He said.Back in the dungeon they had finally found a hole in the ship that they might be able to break apart and get them out of there."Man this is harder then I thought it would be."T.J.said"Awww is the poor little blue ranger gettting tired ."Aishia asked him while Kim and Andros laughed."You know you are going to get it once were out of here."He told her."Oh really what are you going to do "She asked him."This he said as he grabbed her and started tickling her.Aishia was laughing really hard."Ok Ok I give upo stop please."She said ok."Hey you guys I think I might be able to get us through here."Andros said as him and Kim were working on getting the bars loose."Kim I need you and T.J. to try to get through here ok cause if you can then so can me and Aishia."He said as Kim in between the two bars and made it through."Ok know we know Aishia can make it through."How about you T.J. can you get through."Andros asked."I am trying to but it is not happening you nee to pull apart a little more then I can."He said as Andros tried pulling them apart more ."Ok how about now."He asked."Yeah thats good I am through ."He said as he stood by Kim's side while Aishia climbed out followed by Andros."Ok let's go."He said."Where ?"Kim asked."How we going to make it out of here."The docking bay we will open the door then me and T.J. can call on our galaxy gliders then we can all get the hell out of here."Andros said."Sounds good to me."Aishia said.

On the Astro Megaship Adam was searching for the other Morphin rangers."Alpha contact Aquitar ."Alpha ppppushed a couple of buttons on the main computer."Contacting Aquitar."Alpha said.After a while Delphine showed u p on the screen."Hello Adam its nice seeing you again do you wish to speak to Billy."She asked.Adam smiled ."It's nice to see you again to Delphine and yes I would like to speak to Adam."He told her a few minutes later Billy came on the screen"Hey Adam what's up?"He said."Not much Billy we need your help here on Earth do you still have your morphin powers with yo?"He asked."Yea of course why?""Zedd is helping out Astronema at least we think and two of the rangers here are missing and we thing their plan they are talking about has to do with them.I was thinking that we could help them out since we know how to fight Zedd."He told him."Sounds good to me.I will be there as soon as I can ."Billy said then the screen went blank ."Any luck with finding Kim or Aishia Alpha?"Adam asked.Alpha looked down."Alpha what is it?"He asked."I think Zedd and Astronema have them too.Cause I can't find them any where on Earth."Alpha told Adam ."That's because we are right here ."Kim said who was standing behing Adam and was wiht Aishia,Andros,and T.J."Kim Aishia are you guys ok?"Adam asked them."Were fine Adam you know us we always get into danger but always get "Aishia said as her and Kim gave him a hug."It's good to see you again Adam."Kim said."You too Kim." Ashely smiled ."Well I am glad to see you all are ok."She said ."Me too."Casssie said as Carlos nodded.

On the Dark Fortress they just found out about the escape."How did they escape?"Astronema asked Ecliptor."Well it looks as if they bent the bars far enough apart that they could squeeze themselves out of them."He said."This is just great now what do we do huh Zedd."She asked him."Easy we get Zack ,Trini,and Jason.Along with Tommy,Kimberly,and Billy they were part of the first group."He told her."Ok let's get to it."She said

Back on the ship Tommy,Billy, and Rocky had shown up.And everybody had got introduced and got welcome back hugs."This is probably not the best time to ask but is there anything to eat here cause I am starving."Rocky said."Same old Rocky ."Billy said laughing.As Deca told him where the synethatron was."It's good to know some things never change."Tommy said."I can't beleive everybody is here."Alpha said."It's great to some of the rangers again."He said."It's good to see you again to Alpha."What's up with Andros and Kim they have been staring at each other since they got back."Carlos said looking over at them."Well I know for a fact that KIm likes him but as far as Andros goes I am pretty sure its the same."She said."I think their cute.""You would."Ashely said as she walked off."What's her problem."Aishia asked Carlos."Ashely likes Andros but he doesn't even really notice her."He told her."Ouch thats got to hurt."She said Ashely walked over to where Kim was."Hi Kim do you want some punch?"Ashely asked her."Oh hi Ashely um sure why not."She said."Ok here you."She said as she poured the punch all ove Kim."What was that for?"Kim asked her "Thats for staring at the guy I like."Ashely said."Excuse me he is not taken by you so I can look as much I want."Kim said getting into Ashely face."And if you don't like it you just going to have to get over it.Got it."Kim said."Whatever.You just better atch you back Kimberly cause you don't want on my bad side."She said as she walked off.Tommy came up to Kim." what was that about ?"He asked. "She is mad because she likes Andros but he doesn't notice her and I like him and he notices me."She said"Oh ok I get jealousy."He said"Yep ."Kim said

Meanwhile back on Earth .Jason was getting dressed to go outside when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and was teleported into a dark room."Hello Jason.Remember me."A voice said from behind him."Who said that where am I."Jason said turning around."Your worst nightmare."He said as he stepped foward into a lighted area for Jason could see who he was."Goldar where the hell am I ."Jason asked."Wouldn't you like to know."Goldar said

Who would you guys like to see together Andros/Kim Andros/Ashely Tommy/Kim

Tommy/Ashely Aishia/T.J. E-mail with what you guys want at kimberly_anne_hart@yahoo.com On the next Chapter There is going to be alot of people hooking up also there will be alot of battles and also more old rangers and an old friend will be brought into the story 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer:I don't own the Power Ranger Saban does

Disclaimer:I don't own the Power Ranger Saban does

Timeline: Power Rangers In Space

Summary: Kim, Aishia, Andros, and T.J. have made their way back to the Astro Megaship. Jason has been captured by Goldar and Kim and Ashley are fighting over who Andros likes more

Reunion

Part 3 of The Four Shall Meet

Jason was still trapped in the dark room trying to figure out who the voice belonged to but he just couldn't place it. *Why does he sound so familier.* He asked himself ."What's wrong Jason still couldn't figure out who I am you used to fight me all the tome when you were a ranger." Goldar said taunting him. Jason looked at the dark figure." No way your Goldar he said looking at him."Very good took you long enough." Where am I Goldar what do you want with me? "He asked. Goldar looked at Jason .You will know soon enough. "He said leaving the old ranger in the dungeon by himself while he went to get the others.

On the Megaship T.J. and Aishia were talking about how they each received their powers. "So Tommy gave his powers to you. What a honor ." Aishia said. "Yea after I got them I went to Alpha asking him how long had Tommy been a ranger and he told me almost 4 years. "T.J. said. Aishia smiled."He out lasted most of us. "She said. T.J. looked at her. "You know you are really beautiful. "He said looking into her eyes. Aishia blushed. "Thanks your not that bad yourself. "She said looking back at him. "Sorry to interrupt but has anyone seen Kim I was looking for her. "Andros said looking at them. "Um yea she was on the simudeck last time I saw her. "Aishia said ."Ok thanks. "Andros said then left the room. "He has really bad timing. "T.J. said. "Oh and Why is that? "Aishia asked smiling. "Because I was about to do this. "He said leaning over and kissing her. "Get a room. "Rocky said as he came into the room interrupting their kiss. "You have the worst timing Rocky did you know that?" " Yes I did." He said smiling.

On the simudeck Andros had finally found Kim she had just finished fighting off a bunch of quantrons on one of the programs. "Hey Kim can I talk to you for a second. "Andros asked. "Sure ."Kim said as she walked over to him. Andros looked at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to...... "Andros Kim Goldar and Ecliptor are attacking you must get down there immediately and stop them. "Andros sighed ."Great."He muttered under his breath. "What did you say. "Kim asked looking at him. "I said let's get down there in kick some butt he said.

On Earth the other rangers were already down there fighting Goldar and Ecliptor. Tommy was being attacked by the quanatrons and tengas. As he was attacking one of them Goldar was sneaking up behind him right before he was about to hit him with his sword Kim knocked it out his hands." Nice try Goldar but it isn't going to happen ."She said. "There are way to many of us not to see you sneak up behind him so you and your little buddies go right back to where you came from. "Kim said as she punched him. Goldar tried to hit her with his sword but she blocked then fired her power bow at him.The rangers battled for what seemed like hour before Goldar and Ecliptor gave up and went back to Lord Zedd and Astronema. After the battle everyone went back to the Megaship and went to bed. When Kim was heading back to her room she saw Tommy on the deck of the Megaship looking out at the stars. She went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. " What are you thinking about ?"She asked him. "I was just thinking about what Andros told me earlier. "Tommy said ."What did he tell you? "Kim asked looking away from Tommy and looking at the stars. "I can't say right now. Did you know that Zordon is being held by Dark Specter? " He asked her. "Yeah Andros and T.J. told me and Aishia about it while we were being held in Astronema's dungeon together. "She said. "Do you like him? "Tommy asked. "Who Andros? "She asked. Tommy nodded." I think he is really nice he's cute yeah I think I do. "Kim said. "Why ?"She asked. Tommy looked at her. "Why did you send me that letter? "He asked her. Kim looked down at the floor ."Umm you know I am really exhausted from the fight we had against Goldar and Ecliptor today so I am going to go to bed. Goodnight Tommy. "She said as she started to leave the room but Tommy grabbed her arm. "Please answer my question before you go to bed. "Kim looked at Tommy ."I can't. "She said as she walked off deck and went to her room.

The next morning everyone was sitting down eating breakfast the only person not there was Kim. "Where is Kimberly at? "Andros asked Aishia. "She is asleep she couldn't get to bed last night i asked what was wrong but she didn't say. "Aishia said. "I will go wake her up. "Andros said. Ashley looked at him. "Why she doesn't need to be by your side 24/7 Andros so why don't you just let her sleep? "She asked ."Cause she needs to eat some breakfast. " He said. "Well she can make it when she gets up. "She snapped. "What is your problem Ashely? "He asked her. "Maybe i like you and it is tearing me apart seeing you go after her have you ever thought about my feeling. No you haven't cause you are to busy with your own to notice it is hurting someone else. "She said as she stormed out the room. Carlos and Cassie went after to make sure she was o.k. never knew she felt that way. "He said looking at T.J. "Maybe that is because she was right you were to busy with your own feelings to see hers. "T.J. said. "I need to go talk to Kim. "Andros said as he left the room. Aishia watched him leave the room. "That boy isn't going to learn. "She said. Adam smiled. "Sooner or later he will give him time. "Adam said. Billy nodded. "Adam is right he will snap out of it he just isn't use to other people being around him. "Rocky looked at him. "How do you know so much about him. "He asked. Billy smiled."Zordon tells me alot of things. "He said The others kept talking while Tommy was just staring off. Rocky looked at him. "Hey Tommy what's wrong? "He asked

Cassie and Carlos had finally caught up with Ashley as she got to her room and laid down on her bed. "Hey are you ok? "Cassie asked her. "No I am not ok Andros doesn't care if I like him or not all he cares about is Kim. "Ashely said "What does she have that I don't? "Ashely asked them. "Give him some time Ash maybe he will turn around. "Carlos said to her."Yeah right."Ashely said.Andros walked down the hall until he reached Kim's room and hesitated for a second then knocked on her door.When no one answered he opened the door. He walked into her room and saw her sleeping on her bed he walked over to her and gently woke her up."Hey breakfast is getting cold ."Andros asid smiling at her ."What time is it?"She asked him."About 10 in the morning."He said.She sat up."Are you serios?"She said looking at her watch then laying back down.Andros looked at her ."Aishia said you were having trouble getting to sleep last night .What was wrong?"He asked.Kim looked at him."Don't worry about it I just have alot on my mind right now."She said ."You look like you have something on your mind too do you mind sharing?"She asked him.Andros looked at her."Why not?I have nothing to lose by telling you . Why we were eating breakfast I asked Aishia where you were at and she told me you were sleeping and told me that you were having trouble sleeping last night and I told her I was going to wake you up for you can eat breakfast then Ashely got an attitude with me.Then she went and told me that she liked me but I never would have noticed it because I was only caring about my own feelings but no one elses.To tell you the truth she was right I was only caring about me and what i was feeling for you and i hurt someone in doing that and that hurts me."He said.Kim looked at him"You know what deep down i think you like Ashely as much as she likes you."She said.

Tommy looked at Rocky."Not much I was just thinking about something."He said."Is that something Kim?"He asked ."Maybe I am going to go down to Earth I need some fresh air ."He said as he left the room and went down to Earth."He is definately not over Kim."Rocky said to the others."It has taken you this long to figure this out?"Aishia said,"Wait a second Tommy and Kim used to go out."T.J. said as he looked at the others."Yeah for almost 3 years."Adam said ."She sent him a Dear John letters."He added."Ouch that had to of hurt him."T.J. said."It did for awhile but then him and Kat went out from what I heard he could only think of Kim when he was with her.So he broke up with her and she agreed it was for the best.Last I heard from her she was going out with David ,Tommy's twin brother."Billy said."Tommy has a twin brother."Aishia said."Yeah we found out about him a couple of months after you left."Adam said.

In Switzerland Trini and Zack were getting ready to go to Australia to talk about the Peace Conferences and to try to get people volunteer time and help them.Trini finished packing and went over to Zack ."you know after we get thos people to volunteer we should go take a vacation and go see everyone.Do you agree?"She asked him."Yeah I do I think we deserve a break."Zack said."Then I can show of some of my new moves."Zack said laughing."All of sudden tengas and quanatrons appeared in their room and started attacking them.Trini and Zack tried their best to fight them off but they couldn't and were teleported to the same room as Jason was ."Is anyone here?"Zack asked it was pretty dark in there so they weren't sure if they were the only ones there or not.Jason was in a different corner of the room when he heard Zack's voice. *No way *He thought."Zack is that you?"He asked hoping he was right.Zack and Trini heard him."Yea it's Zack.Who else could it be."Zack said.Jason laughed."Where are you? Jason asked him. "Trini is here too but, I am not sure where we are at exactly."Zack said."Ok just follow my voice and hopefully you guys can find me."Jason said.

Andros looked at Kim ."How can you suggest that. I like Ashely just as friends not the way she likes me."He said. Kim smiled." You are really stubborn Andros why can't you admit it? I can tell when some one has feelings for another person and, another thing you wouldn't be so worried on how she feels. What I think you should do is find away like yuo did with me and ask her to a movie or something."Kim said looking at Andros."Fine your right I do like her alot but, i also like you ."He said. Kim smiled."You know what the best thing to do is follow your heart and you will know what to do." Andros looked at her ."Your right I and my heart tells me to go for Ashely but, I don't want to upset you."He said. Kim smiled."To tell you the truth you just helped me figure out who I want to be with and that person is Tommy."She said."You like Tommy."Andros said."We used to go out."She told him."For how long?" He asked.She looked at him."For almost 3 years and then I made the mistake of letting him 

On Earth Tommy was standing near the area him and Kim first kissed. *God why did she havet o send me tha letter.And why won't she tell me why she wrote it instead of telling that guy she had someone who she loved I would have was it that hard on her*Tommy thought to himself.*Everyone was so jealous of our relationship.I miss being with her so much .Why did she have to walk out on me last night? I miss being with her.I miss being able to hold her in my arms or walking hand in hand near the beach.Then she ended it all with a letter* "Tommy ."Someone yelled breaking his train of thought .He looked for who owned the voice .Finally he saw Kat, David, and Tanya walking toward him.Kat and David were holding hands and still looked happy to be together.Tommy walked over them."Hey bro what's up?"He asked grabbing David's hand and giving him a hug then doing the same to Kat and Tanya . " Not much we just came to see what's been going on in Angel Grove."David said."Well me ,Adam ,Rocky , Billy , Aishia and Kim got our ninja power back."Tommy said. "Wow thats great have you talked to Kim yet ." Tanya asked."I tried to but when I asked her why she sent me that letter she told me thta she was exausted from the fight we had earlier and she was going to go to bed.Then I grabbed her arm and asked her to please answer my question before she went to sleep and she told me she couldn't answer it."He said"I just don't understand."He said."Maybe something happpened in Florida."Kat said."Maybe."Tommy said as his communicator went off.'I read you."Tommy said."Tommy get to downtown Angel Grove now looks like Zedd and Astronema have sent down their first monster the rest of us will meet you there."Andros said."Got ya Tommy out."He said."Well it lookes like you got a town to save Tommy."David said."Yep I will meet you guys back here later ok."Tommy said."Alright you better get going boy."Tanya said."Yea your right."

Tommy said as he took out his morper."It's morphin time."He said."White ranger power."He said as he teleported to downtown Angel Grove.When he got there the other rangers were already there fighting him off."Hey Andros what is the information on the monster."Tommy asked him."Deca said his name is the Wolfatron as you can tell he is half wolf and half robot .He is very quick ,smart,and powerful."Andros said."Alright the n let's get to work."He said .Tommy went after wolfatron why the others battled over the quanatrons and tengas.Tommy flipped over him and then kicked him in the back the monster then turned arout and fired at him .He got Tommy dead on.Tommy fell to the ground in pain."Is that all you got you pathetic little ranger."The monster asked Tommy."Not a chance."Tommy said."Really then I guess I am going to have to hit you again."He said as he kicked tommy over and over again. "Get up ranger.Or I am going to blast you again ."He snapped."Don't even think about."Kim said coming up behind the monster and shooting him with her blaster."Touch him again and you will become sandwich meat got it."She said as she kicked his gun out of his hand. As he went to go get the gun she went to check up on Tommy."Are you ok?"She asked him ."I've been better."He said as she helped him up."What do you say I e help[ you finish him."Kim said ."Ok lets do it."He said."White ninja laser power ."He yelled."Pink ninja laser power."She yelled as she got on his shoulders."Combine ninja ranger laser power."They yelled together as they combined their hands as pink and white swirls came and blasted the monster.As he collasped and was taken down."Alright you guys let's get back to the ship."Andros said as they teleported there. Asheley decided to go back to her room on the way there Kim stopped her."What do you want?"She asked her."I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you the other day."Kim said."Oh yeah now that you have Andros all to yourself well you know what you guys are perfect for each other you guys don't care about any body else but yourselves."Ashely said."To tell you the truth at first you were right and me and Andros were starting to like each other but, then I realized that I still had feelings for Tommy and Andros relized that he felt the same for you as you felt for him."Kim said."Really?"Ashely asked her."Really."Andros said from behind her.im took that time to go find Tommy .She found him talking to Kat,David,Tanya, and Adam.Kim walked over to them and gave Kat and Tanya a hug hi and was introduced to David."Nice to meeyou."She said."You too."David said."Umm do you guys think you could excuse us for a second."Kim asked them ."Sure thing."Adam said."As they all left the room. Tommy looked at Kim."Why wouldn't you answer my question last night?"He asked her."Cause I don't want to talk about it just yet but, I will tell you I do still love you ."Kim said."Tommy looked at her."You do."Kim nodded."I never stopped.That whole thing in Florida was a mistake that shouldn't of happened."Kim said."Will you tell me what happened when your ready."Kim nodded."I still love you too beautiful."He said as he leaned over and kissed her."Rangersa report to the main computer deck immediantly we have an in coming message from the Dark Fortress.

In the main computer room the other rangers were waiting for Astronema and Zedd to talk.But,all that came on was a dark room.All of a sudden the lights came on and there were three teens sitting there talking."Ohmigod they have Zack ,Trini , and Jason."Kim said."Thats right rangers they are ours there is no escape for them and they will take you all down."Zedd said as the screen turned blank."Oh this is just great."Tommy said ."What do they want with them they have no powers ?"He asked."Andros therer is a heartbeat coming from the healing room ."Deca said."What ?"Andros said."And it is getting stronger.

That is the end of the third part of The Four Shall Meet the Fourth onw ill come as soon as I can get it done.I know the punctuation and everything is really bad I didn't have the time to fix it I am tired as it is I just got a new job and they are working me pretty much everyday plus my little baby nephew is teething and is keeping me up most of the night so I am extremly tired.So I am expecting alot of complaints about it.So I am sorry but I will try to make up for it in the fourth one


End file.
